1.Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a trailer assembly and method, and, in particular, the invention relates to a trailer assembly and method having a cab and having a first trailer which is connected to the cab and having a second trailer which has a dolly that is connected to the first trailer and that has a fifth wheel with a driver controlled brake means for control of the second trailer, and having a third trailer which has a dolly that is connected to the second trailer and that has a fifth wheel with a driver controlled brake means for control of the third trailer.
2.Description of the Related Art
The prior art trailer assembly includes a cab, a first trailer pivotally connected to the cab, and a second trailer which has a dolly pivotally connected to the first trailer, and a third trailer which has a dolly pivotally connected to the second trailer.
One problem with the prior art trailer assembly is that a driver in the cab has difficulty in preventing a jackknife action and in controlling the angle of turn of the second trailer and the angle of turn of the third trailer relative to the cab and relative to the first trailer. The prior art trailer assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,560, issued Jan. 19, 1971 to inventor C. R. Adams who is the inventor of this patent application. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,364 issued Jan. 26, 1954; 2,692,145 issued Oct. 19, 1954; 2,804,314 issued Aug. 27, 1957; 3,332,706 issued July 25, 1967 and 4,300,785 issued Nov. 17, 1981.